El Comienzo
by sakutsubasa7
Summary: Sakura tiene unos sueños extraños, algo relacionado con... Es mi primer fic, Magiaaventuras y mucho romance SxS, ExT. Lean y opinen con sus reviews!


**EL COMIENZO**

Ya habían pasado casi 8 años de lo ocurrido en tomoeda; la gente seguía en su vida rutinaria sin sospechar lo que una niña de tan solo 11 años pudo haber hecho en aquella época.

Ahora en la actualidad ella es una joven de solo 18 años con una gran responsabilidad encima: lograr mantener su secreto.

**Capítulo 1: El sueño hecho realidad**

Una mañana tranquila sonaba un despertador en especial; ella sumida en sus sueños no quería despertar. Soñaba con algo hermoso una persona en especial a la que no puede olvidar; esa persona volvía de muy lejos a buscarla. Lo único que quería era no despertar cuando empezó a escuchar una bosesita que le decía

-Despierta sakurita vas a llegar tarde-decía una bosesita conocida

-Que hora es kero- decía ella todavía medio dormida

-Son las 7- decía la criatura-vas a llegar tarde

-Porque no me despertaste antes- dijo mientras saltaba de la cama

-Pero si lo intente un montón de veces- con una gotita en la cabeza-pero parecía como si estuvieses en trance-kero el guardián del antiguo libro de las Clow cards ahora sakura cards

-Hay que dices-tenia toda la cara roja por aquel sueño embriagador

-Parecía como si estuvieses soñando con algo cursi?- se preguntaba

-CÁLLATE!

Corría rápidamente hacia la cocina para alcanzar a tomar desayuno y no imaginaba que ese mismo día algo maravilloso, le pasaría una experiencia de la que no se olvidaría nunca.

-Ya llego el monstruo- tapándose los oídos

-Que no soy un monstruo

-Pues con esas pisadas tan grandes que das si que lo pareces-a touya le encantaba molestar a su hermana y principalmente porque ella no toleraba eso

-Touya!

-Hijo, No molestes a tu hermana-mientras terminaba de hacer el desayuno- hija como estas para tu primer día de universidad- dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto, un importante arqueólogo que por su profesión tiene muchos viajes y pasa poco tiempo en casa

-Un poco nerviosa papa- con cara de susto- pero por otro lado relajada

-y se puede saber porque monstruo

-Que no soy monstruo- con cara de enojo mirando a su hermano- es porque tomoyo se inscribió en la misma universidad que yo; también estaba la carrera que a ella le interesa

-que bueno. Y que es lo que va a estudiar ella?

-diseñadora de interiores

-Mmmm no creo que a sonomi le guste mucho-fujitaka conocía a sonomi muy bien ella es la prima de su querida Nadeshiko

-si tienes razón, pero no creo que tenga problemas

-ya me voy monstruo

-Ahhhhhhhh espérame-terminándose lo que le quedaba en el plato- no me dejes

-adiós papa-gritaron ambos al unísono

-adiós cuídense

Camino a la universidad sakura pensaba en aquel sueño y en aquel joven que le había robado el corazón. Como no iba a olvidar su mirada, su forma de tratarle, sus ojos color café que la hacían temblar.

-despierta monstruo-le decía preocupado- puedes tropezar con algo

-que no soy monstruo-cuando siente que de repente choca con algo-haayyy

-no te lo dije

-sakura aquí-le gritaba tomoyo agitando la mano

-tomoyo como estas

-bien y tu-la miraba de arriba abajo- veo que no as cambiado nada

-gracias- sonrojada- hace mucho que me esperas

-no recién llegue

-¿y que hiciste durante las vacaciones?

-nada en especial- un poco sonrojada- Salí a varias partes

-¿que pasa porque te pones toda roja?

-no, no nada no pasa nada- mas roja aun- tengo que hablar contigo

-que paso? Te paso algo malo?

-no para nada- su cara demostraba felicidad- es algo bueno

-vallamos después de clases a pasear y me cuentas

-esta bien-pensando en cuanto tiempo le había ocultado algo tan importante a su mejor amiga

-a que hora sales tu hoy-sakura pensaba en lo ocurrido en su sueño y también tenia que contárselo a su amiga

-a las 2

-a esta bien a esa hora podemos ir a almorzar

-a que bien, tengo ganas de probar la comida de un restorán

-entonces a las 2 nos encontramos aquí mismo

Cada una tomo su rumbo a cada sala correspondiente. Tomoyo pensaba en como contarle a su amiga lo ocurrido durante tanto tiempo, como explicarle algo tan complicado, se cuestionaba como lo iba a tomar su amiga y como lo iba a tomar su madre la cual había notado el cambio en su hija desde aquel viaje a Inglaterra

Después de clases…

-aquí sakura

-hace cuanto me esperas?

-no te preocupes no es hace mucho

-vamos-sakura estaba llena de ánimos

-tomoyo pensaba en lo que tenia que contarle y en la sorpresa que le tenia a su amiga- primero, vamos a mi casa a buscar unas cosas

-esta bien

En casa de tomoyo…

-que es lo que teníamos que venir a buscar?- preguntándose que era lo que iba a hacer su amiga

-espera y lo veras-tomoyo sabia lo que estaba pasando y todo eso le causaba mucha risa

?-en cambio sakura estaba llena de dudas

-espérame un poco voy a buscar el auto-tomoyo ya sabia manejar y su madre de regalo de cumpleaños le regalo un auto

-el auto?

-si es que quiero que me acompañes a un lugar

-esta bien

Camino al lugar sakura le preguntaba a tomoyo hacia adonde iban, tomoyo lo único que le respondía era "ya lo veras"

Cuando llegaron a su lugar de destino sakura se preguntaba porque estaban allí y tomoyo le decía es que tenia que ir a recoger un encargo de su mama

-espérame aquí voy y vuelvo-decía tomoyo mientras salía corriendo

-no quieres que te acompañe?

-no esta bien así

Cuando sakura vio que tomoyo se empezaba a alejar le vinieron a la mente aquellos recuerdos en los que no dejaba de pensar nunca (porque se fue, porque no me llama, no me manda cartas) era en todo lo que pensaba y recordaba su cara. Cuando vio que tomoyo se demoraba empezó a caminar a ver si la encontraba en algún lugar, cuando se dio cuenta había chocado con alguien…

-disculpe no me fije por donde caminaba

-no, no fue na… da

( se preguntaba que hacia el ahí, lo que ansiaba con tantas ganas por fin se le cumplía) aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza

-Sa…ku… ra

-Sha… oran –con una gran sonrisa en la cara a la vez ruborizada-que haces aquí?

- que hermosa esta, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que nos vimos la ultima vez- pues… esto

-cuanto me alegro que hallas vuelto-y se lanza en su brazos no aguantando más la felicidad de tenerlo en frente-no sabes cuanto te extrañe todo este tiempo

-yo también mi flor de cerezo-en ese mismo momento recordó lo que estaba haciendo ahí en ese momento-ahh es verdad yo vine porque tengo que hablar contigo algo muy importante

-dime-fuese lo que fuese mientras estuviese con el le importaba muy poco pero no se imaginaba lo que realmente era

-es que mejor vallamos a otro lugar

-esta bien, pero tomoyo venia conmigo nose donde habrá ido

-no te preocupes yo se donde esta jijijijij

?-como sabia el donde estaba su amiga?

En otra parte del aeropuerto tomoyo conversaba con un joven casi de la misma edad que ella…

-esta bien no te preocupes van a estar bien

-tienes razón no creo que les pase nada-tomoyo estaba un poco angustiada ella sabia lo que li le tenia que decir a sakura-pero tu crees que le pueda decir eso?

-no te preocupes tomoyo todo va salir bien

-muchas gracias te extrañe mucho-tomoyo abrazaba a aquel joven el cual le había robado el corazo hace mucho, y hace mucho que se habían declarado-a todo esto tenia que contarle a sakura todo lo de nosotros mi querido eriol

-todavía no le cuentas nada? Ya veo pero cuando termine de hablar con li le contamos todo-eriol había cambiado bastante era mas alto y atractivo traía a todas las mujeres por las nubes pero a el no le importaba nadie mas que su tomoyo

-esta bien-decía tomoyo mientras se alzaba en sus brazos para poder besarlos

Sakura y shaoran ya habían dejado el aeropuerto y se dirigían al parque pingüino

-Sakura lo que te tengo que decir es muy serio-shaoran estaba muy serio y bueno no es que no lo fuera pero respecto a lo que tenia que decirle a sakura de verdad si que era muy serio-hay problemas con la magia de todo el mundo y es necesario que vengas conmigo a Hong Kong

-no entiendo que es lo que pasa con la magia?

-la magia se esta desequilibrando el Concilio de Hechiceros me dijo que necesitamos juntarnos con algunos de los hechiceros mas importantes de el mundo en mi país, necesito que vengas conmigo

-pero en que puedo ayudar yo?

-Necesitamos juntarnos para poder resolver el problema

-Esta bien voy contigo, a todo esto tenemos que avisarle a eriol podemos ir todos juntos

-No te preocupes por el esta mas cerca de lo que te imaginas jijijiji

Después de poder contarle aquel problema a sakura cada uno se fue a su casa, sakura tenia que decirle a su padre y pensaba como contarle a su hermano, el y shaoran no eran precisamente los mejores amigos

Por supuesto que si hija yo también tengo que salir a unas ruinas en Egipto y creo que me voy a demorar unas cuantas semanas-el padre de sakura era muy amable-pero quiero saber si touya puede ir con Uds. No creo que al joven li le moleste

Entonces le voy a decir a touya que invite a yukito no creo que le moleste tampoco

-En cuantos días mas se van hija?

-En dos días mas papa, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con la universidad antes de irme, le dije a shaoran que tenia que hacer eso y me dijo que en dos días los tenia listos

-Entonces creo que me despido ahora hija yo me marcho mañana en la mañana y creo que no nos vamos a ver

-Esta bien papa, cuídate mucho, aaaa le puedes decir a touya que cuando regrese pase por mi pieza

-Muy bien

-SAKURA porque demoraste tanto-le gritaba kero apenas sakura entro a su habitación

-Hay kero cálmate estuve conversando con shaoran

-QUE, pero con ese mocoso

-Shaoran no es ningún mocoso; a todo esto kero tengo que contarte algo importante respecto la magia pero primero te quiero hacer una pregunta

Kero tenia una expresión de preocupación el sabia lo que pasaba pero no quería preocupar a sakura ya que lo que el sentía era demasiado poderoso- dime

-Tu sabias lo que esta pasando en el mundo con la magia?

-La verdad es que si, sentí una presencia muy poderosa hace algunos días pero no sabría decirte si es de lo que tu me estas hablando o no

La verdad es que como no he practicado mucha magia no he sentido nada de nada

-Como eres tan irresponsable sabes que si dejas de practicar con magia las cartas se pueden volver simples cartas-kero se ponía eufórico cada vez que tocaba ese tema con sakura no le gustaba-pero yo se que tu vas a poder con lo que sea sakurita

-Muchas gracias Kero-sakura tenia un afecto muy grande por sus cartas y por sus dos guardianes kero su gran amigo y yue(como su forma falsa estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de el pero después se dio cuenta de que era solo una a atracción por el poder de la luna)-a todo esto kero pasado mañana nos vamos a Hong Kong, shaoran me dijo que había problemas con respecto a lo que te pregunte y necesito que vengas conmigo

-No quiero! Ir con ese mocoso

-Pero kero es por la magia, además necesito tu apoyo con respecto a eso

-Mmmm esta bien voy contigo, y que vas a hacer con yue?como vas a hacer para llevarle sin que tu papa se de cuenta?

-Pues ya arregle todo eso, mi papa me dijo si touya podía ir con nosotros y yo le dije que le iba a preguntas a touya si podía ir yukito con nosotros; no fue una genial idea

-Si pero, que vas a hacer con el mocoso ese? tu hermano y el no se llevan muy bien que yo sepa

-Ahhhhhhhh tienes razón se me olvido avisarle a shaoran, que voy a hacer ahora seguro me dirá que no, hay que hago, que hago

Mientras sakura saltaba n su habitación pensando como le iba a preguntar a shaoran en las afueras de la ciudad una figura alta con una capucha negra murmuraba unas palabras…

Ya veras niña cuando nos veamos las caras, me vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste…

Continuará…

**Nota de la autora:** ¿¿Quien será esta persona?¿¿Será hombre o mujer?¿¿Que le dirá shaoran respecto a lo de su hermano?¿¿Que pasara con tomoyo y eriol?Esas y muchas respuestas mas en el próximo capitulo…


End file.
